


He's A Wolf In Disguise

by moushkas



Series: A Werewolf Love Story [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moushkas/pseuds/moushkas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Continuation to ‘Won’t You Lay Hands On Me’. An interlude love scene between Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's A Wolf In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> A Continuation to ‘Won’t You Lay Hands On Me’. This is more of an interlude to stall some time while I plot the sequel. This is also a ‘thank you’ to all the love I’ve received for this story. It was my first leap into Glee Fanfiction and I was received with open arms. I appreciate all the love so this is for everyone who read the first story.

**Title:** He’s A Wolf in Disguise  
 **Author:** ￼moushkas  
 **Prompt From:** anonymous on the Glee Kink Meme Round 16  
 **Prompt:** [link because the prompt is way long :)](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=41311370)  
 **Pairing:** Kurt Hummel/Dave Karofsky  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 2005   
 **Warnings:** Heat Related Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Knotting, Rough Sex, Werewolf qualities  
 **Disclaimer:** Just sneaking a peak at Mr. Murphy’s dolls. He still gets to keep them.  
 **Summary:** An interluding love scene  
 **Author’s Note:** A Continuation to ‘Won’t You Lay Hands On Me’. This is more of an interlude to stall some time while a plot the sequel. This is also a ‘thank you’ to all the love I’ve received for this story. It was my first leap into Glee Fanfiction and I was received with open arms. I appreciate all the love so this is for everyone who read the first story.

**He's A Wolf in Disguise**  


Kurt groaned into the pillow. He ached everywhere but not the kind of ache that was associated with hours of being shackled in an awkward position, or having rough sex for that matter. No, this was the ache of need deep in his gut, of the desire to be filled. It was an uncomfortable weight in his lower stomach and between his legs so he shifted in hopes of easing the feeling.

He shifted to his back, side pressing up against a warm, firm body. He turned to face a sleeping David Karofsky. At this angle, Kurt could see how boyishly handsome he was. He was everything opposite of Blaine. A strong jaw, adorable nose, thick lips that Kurt felt the urge to kiss. His body was thick, large limbs and hands that enveloped Kurt entirely. The man even had a sizable dick, which Kurt never thought would be a turn on for him. He felt the stirring heat in his gut again.

Blaine was nothing like David. For one, Blaine was human. He was fragile, short, and utterly docile. Kurt had thought that was his type. A gentle human man with dark hair, dark eyes and mild disposition. But here he was, waiting for this brute of an Alpha Werewolf to wake up and fuck him again. Kurt turned onto his side, looking straight at David’s sleeping face. He curled into the massive heat, feeling perfectly content and protected. 

This is what his father had mentioned when they’d had the talk. When an omega finds his mate, finds the Alpha that he knows can protect him, everything shifts into place. Burt Hummel had said that an Omega just knows, feels complete and possibly ridiculously horny after meeting their intended Alpha. He said the world looks different, right, once they’re finally together.

Kurt was slightly disappointed. The world wasn’t suddenly right, and he still felt a residual desire to run into skinny Blaine’s arms, but he was incredibly horny. Maybe David wasn’t the one, though it had felt right while they were having sex. Maybe Kurt had thrown himself, well, been tied down and force to throw himself at the first strong alpha he met. Kurt felt tears prickling the corner’s of his eyes and he moved to wipe them away quickly.

“Stop thinking,” David groaned from his side of the bed, “Your scent is making me sick.”

Kurt puffed his chest up, struggling to sit up when all his body wanted to do was lay beneath David, “Excuse me? That’s incredibly rude! I don’t smell bad!”

David groaned, body curling into Kurt, “No, it keeps changing. First you’re happy, then you’re horny. Now you’re depressed. The rapid changes are making me dizzy.”

Kurt looked over his shoulder and down to David. The alpha was nosing at his lower spine, fingers tickling Kurt’s bare hip bones. He hummed pleasantly against Kurt’s skin. Kurt shivered from the vibrations. He felt the pathetic whine inch up his throat, “Alpha...”

“I like that you smell like me down here.” David kissed the last knot of Kurt’s spine and pulled him closer.

Kurt followed, lying back down and curling into David again. They laid there for a moment, Kurt tense with thoughts racing through his mind. Kurt exhaled quietly, “What are we?”

David groaned, “Is that what the worried smell is about?”

“Yes.” Kurt sat up again, despite David’s audible protest, “You’re friends kidnapped me, tied me to your bed. Then my heat starts and you screw me into the bed. That isn’t a very good start to a relationship.”

David let go of Kurt, physically moving as far as he can away from the omega. Kurt tried not to sulk at the loss, instead he ran his fingers through his hair and primped as much as he could. David sighed, “What do you want? Do want me to get down on my knees and wax poetry about your hole.”

Kurt frowned, “No.”

“So you want me to come to your house with roses and chocolates and take you out to dinner so we can mate in the back seat of my truck?”

“Your crude.” Kurt hissed, “Maybe I want romance, getting to know each other, the build up to an actual relationship so that when we get physical, its love making and not fucking.”

David sighed deeply, “I can still smell your heat. We can skip all the girly shit and get to the love making.”

“Did you miss everything I was saying? Love making is for when we’re in love.”

“Do you want to be in love with me?” David asked, brown eyes dark and focused on Kurt.

Kurt stared back, truly at a loss for words. David had been the only Alpha to look at him, the only man to physical express wanting to be with him. Kurt didn’t have the luxury to be picky when the only pack other than his own was David’s pack, and the only gay men were Blaine and David. But Kurt loved himself enough to not settle for the first Alpha to shake a tail at him. Or he thought he was before today.

“I don’t know.” Kurt frowned. He brought his legs up into his arms, hugging himself tightly. He felt the coil of heat hum low in his stomach, his dick was hard and pressed tightly between his legs, but his thoughts kept him dark, kept the desire away. That was until David touched him again.

David sat up and wrapped his large body around Kurt. Immediately Kurt was assaulted by the smell of pheromones from an Alpha. He began to pant, his cock swelling more and the need to be filled again clouded his mind. David chuckled, smelling the want from his Omega, “We’re wolves, Kurt. We respond to strength and smells. I can slay a buck and bring it to our beside, I can fight my father and take over the pack for you. What is it that you want?”

Kurt sighed going limp in David’s arms, “I want to be in love.”

David rolled Kurt back down to the bed. They shifted until David was in between Kurt’s spread legs, thick cock pressed against Kurt’s wet hole. Kurt groaned from the heat and pressure, waiting for David to push the few inches and penetrate Kurt. His eyes found David, finding them dark and filled with lust. All thoughts ceased to pass Kurt’s mind, he only wanted David’s knot. He pressed up into the Alpha, groaning when his hole passed over the head of David’s dick.

David pushed into Kurt, “I can love you. You’re my mate, my true omega, Kurt. I’ll do whatever you ask me.”

Kurt gripped David’s shoulders tightly, “Just shut up and shove your knot in me now. We can talk about love when my heat is over.”

David grinned, “Thought you’d never ask.”

David kissed Kurt roughly. He gripped Kurt’s head and forced it to stay put as David ravaged Kurt’s mouth. Kurt whimpered into David’s mouth, feeling the wonderful heat of their kiss pool in his stomach. He could feel his hole drip with wetness, waiting in anticipation for David. He groaned when the head of the Alpha’s cock brushed against his hole again.

“David...” Kurt whimpered around David’s lips, “Please...”

David grinned, hands finding Kurt’s knees and spreading them wide. He pushed himself up against Kurt and teased the area, groaning from the wetness, “You really like this don’t you.”

Kurt groaned, “Less talking, more fucking.”

David laughed, “I like you when your horny. You sound more like a werewolf.”

Kurt pouted and pushed has ass against David’s dick, groaning when the head popped through the first ring of muscles. David groaned to, puff lips finding Kurt’s neck and kissing as he pushed all the way inside the smaller boy. They groaned together when he was finally seated inside Kurt. David gripped the legs tighter and opened the omega up wider.

Kurt whimpered, “Feels good...”

David smiled, “You have a choice, Kurt. I’ll fuck you back into oblivion if you promise to be my mate forever. When I’m Alpha you’ll be my Omega. You’ll bear my heirs and you won’t let anyone touch you.”

Kurt looked at David, groaned, and shifting to force the Alpha to move, “Please...”

“Answer me,” David smiled down at the omega, watching him shift and whimper on David’s cock. David felt his heart swell, felt the burning of passion deep in his heart. It wasn’t the spark, the fire that his Father described but David felt content all the same. The worries of the pack, of his reputation far from his mind just in the desperate look Kurt gave him. If this was love, David already fell deep.

Kurt groaned, “Yes, I already told you ‘yes’.”

“You’ll have my puppies and be my little wifey?” David grinned, thrusting roughly into Kurt.

Kurt cried, “Call me Wifey and I’ll bit your dick off.”

David laughed, “Fair enough.”

He widened his kneeling stance, preparing himself for another round of rutting. Kurt seemed to realize it to, his hands reaching up to grip the headboard. David smiled, the warmth of whatever deep emotion this was burning in him again. He began to move his hips, thrusting into Kurt’s heat shallow and light at first before roughly fucking him.

Kurt whimpered and moaned, legs opening wider, dick purple and leaking as David pressed into him. Kurt cried when David hit his prostate, “Yes, right there!”

David pounded into Kurt at the same angle, pressing roughly against Kurt’s prostate. He memorized the look on Kurt’s face, the scrunched up look filled with so much pleasure it was borderline painful. David groaned, feeling his knot swell and press against Kurt’s hole.

“Yes,” Kurt cried, “Shove the knot in me!”

David did. He lifted Kurt up slightly, his ass resting on David’s spread legs for a better angle. Kurt screamed in pleasure, opening wider for David’s thrust. David pushed all the way inside, watching with fascination as the knot pressed into Kurt, the Omega’s hole swallowing him hole. David groaned at the sight, trying to thrust around Kurt’s tight heat.

Kurt screamed again, shouting David’s name as he came, sperm shooting from his dick and falling on his stomach and chest. David moaned, feeling the squeeze around his knot and hole. He shuddered as his orgasm hit, filling Kurt with hot cum. Kurt moaned again, dick twitching and spitting a few more drops of sperm.

“Oh, god,” Kurt groaned, “David you feel good. I want you to alway be inside me.”

David smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kurt. Their lips softly caressed each other until their tongues touched and began to dance in Kurt’s mouth. Kurt groaned, shuddering in the after effects of his orgasm. David stroked him lightly, watching the euphoric face Kurt made.

He smiled, the passion swelling his heart again. It became so unbearable that David felt himself whisper, “I think I love you.”

Kurt shuddered, practically unconscious, “What?”

David smiled sadly, fingers finding Kurt’s messy hair and stroking it, “Nothing, go to sleep.”

Kurt obeyed, eyes falling shut and body relaxing into sleep. David remained above his Omega, stroking his hair and waiting for his knot to deflate. When the bliss of post orgasm faded, David was left with the fear. He found a male mate but hadn’t told a soul he preferred males. 

He was sure Azimio had chosen a male just so David could work off steam. There was no way they’d accept a male as their future leader’s mate. He feared their reaction, he was afraid they’d remove him from the pack, that his father would disown him. The fear began to eat at his heart and he felt the air leave his lungs.

Kurt moaned softly, arms wrapping themselves around David gently. He smiled, nose tucking into David’s neck. David relaxed again, pushing thoughts and fears aside until tomorrow. He’d deal with it later, hopefully with Kurt’s hand tightly held in his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for all the love!  
> It was greatly appreciated and has helped me with the fear of posting to the fandom.  
> I plan another sequel, this was just an interlude and thank you :)
> 
> I'm also working on two or three other prompt fills in hopes of spreading the love :)  
> Thank you guys!
> 
> P.S. Let me know what you guys think about Kurt getting knocked up :3


End file.
